Déménage
by Hermimi
Summary: PreHBP. mais PostPoudlard. Ginny se fait mettre dehors de chez elle pour que Ron emménage avec Hermione. Harry lui offre de venir habiter chez lui...


Titre : Déménage!

Par KaylaAyleen

Traduction : Hermimi

Disclamer… bof comme d'habitude

Pairing : GW/HP HG/RW

J'étais allée dîner chez mes parents comme j'en avais l'habitude, lorsque Hermione entra en me saluant. Elle venait sûrement d'arriver avec Ron. Ils avaient commencé à Poudlard et n'avaient toujours pas réussit à rendre l'autre fou. Lorsque nous avons quittez Poudlard, Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un colocataire pour son appartement et que si je voulais en payer la moitié, j'étais la bienvenue. J'ai rapidement accepté, heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter Le Terrier. J'étais désormais une adulte qui devait s'éloigner de sa famille pour voler de ses propres ailes. Harry et Ron avaient eux aussi loués un appartement près du notre, ce qui faisait que nous étions toujours ensemble.

Je m'excusai auprès de Fred et j'alla rejoindre Hermione. Elle me fit signe de monter la rejoindre dans ma chambre à coucher. Elle semblait nerveuse. Je croyais qu'elle était soit enceinte ou qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose pour me faire enrager…

"Gin, Ronald et moi…" Commença Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque je renifla. Personne d'autre qu'elle l'appelait Ronald.

« Cela devient de plus en plus sérieux entre Ronald et moi. Nous croyons qu'il est temps que notre relation évolue à une autre étape. » Continua-t-elle.

« Allez-vous vous marier? » Criais-je.

« Non! » Dit Hermione.

"Tu es enceinte alros?" Dis-je en sautillant autour de la pièce.

« Non, Ginny, on veut rester ensemble. Ça te dérangerais de déménager? » Demanda Hermione.

Je me sentie complètement démolie à sa question. Est-ce qu'elle venait juste de me demander de partir de l'endroit où je vivais depuis six ans?

« Déménager? » Dis-je, sentant chacun des mots sortir tranquillement de ma bouche. « Tu veux que je quitte notre maison? »

Hermione échappa un petit rire. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit mon visage.

« Où suis-je sensée aller? » Ajoutais-je, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur ce que je disais ou faisais.

« Bien, je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais sûrement revenir ici. Cela ne dérangerait pas ta mère. » Répondit Hermione en observant la pièce. « Est-ce que c'est correct? » Ajouta-t-elle avec une tentative de sourire.

« Non, ce n'est pas corrects » M'écriais-je. « Tu me demande de partir. Comment pourrais-je être d'accord avec cela? »

« Ginny, je suis désolée. » Dit Hermione.

« Non, tu n'es pas désolée. » Criais-je.

Je fit demi-tour, descendit l'escalier et sortie à l'extérieur. Je marchai jusqu'à ce que je sois assez loin de la maison pour me mettre à crier. Je criai et sautai de rage. Je donnais des coups de pieds sur tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Lorsque j'eux terminer, je sentis des yeux me regarder. Je me retournai et je vis Harry, semblant aussi frustré que je l'étais.

"Je dois en déduire qu'ils viennent de t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle." Dit Harry d'un ton hargneux.

Il avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et ne me regardait pas.

« Oh oui, Hermione vient tout juste de me demander si cela ne me dérangerais pas de bien vouloir disparaître de la maison. C'Est juste pour qu'ils puissent avoir du sexe ensemble. Tu sais ça? » Demandais-je de façon brusque.

« Ouais. Ron quitte et je dois me trouver un nouveau coloc." Dit Harry.

Sa voix était toujours aussi sèche et je réalisai que je devais sûrement parler de la même façon.

J'entendis alors les pierres crisser et je vit Ron et Hermione marcher dans le sentier.

« Oh et voilà les amoureux maintenant. Attendez, voulez-vous avoir aussi cet endroit? Voulez-vous que je le quitte aussi? Demandais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

"Non!" Dit Hermione froidement. "Es-tu vraiment fâchée à propos de tout cela?"

« Hermione, à cause de toi, je n'ai pas d'endroit où rester. J'ai sois le choix de retourner chez mes parents ou celui de me trouver un autre appartement avec un autre coloc. » Dis-je en me retournant pour leur faire dos.

« Bien, Harry a besoin d'un coloc, tu peux déménager avec lui. » Dit Ron en souriant.

« Peut-être que Harry ne veut pas que j'emménage avec lui. » Sifflais-je.

Je ne voulais pas regarder Harry.

"Tu peux emménager si ça te tente." Dit Harry.

Je pouvais ressentir qu'il se sentait obliger de dire cela.

« Voilà, maintenant tout le monde est heureux. Vous voulez aller manger maintenant? » Demanda Ron.

« Ron, va-t-en. » Dit Harry, fâché,

"Parfais. Lorsque vous grandirez tous les deux, nous serons à l'intérieur." Dit Hermione.

« Faites donc ça. » Répliquais-je.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

« Écoute, je sais que tu as dit ça pour être gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Non, ce serait bien. J'ai besoin d'un coloc et toi d'un toit. C'est parfais. Veux-tu bien être ma colocataire? » Demanda Harry en se mettant à genoux. « S'il-te-plaît? »

"Trèes bien. Tu gagnes. Continuons juste d'avoir l'air fâché au dîner. Faisons leur croire que nous ne leur parlerons plus jamais. »

Lorsque nous retournions à la maison, tout le monde était réunit autour du buffet. Je pris une assiette. Maman vint me retrouver et me serra dans ses bras.

« Je viens juste d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux toujours revenir ici. Je réaménagerais ta vieille chambre… » Commença maman avant que je l'interrompe.

« Maman, je vais déménager chez Harry. » Dis-je.

Elle resta sans voix.

« Harry? Mais c'est un garçon. » Dit-elle incrédule.

« Maman, J'ai 23 ans. Je ne sors même pas avec Harry. Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver? Ron et Hermione déménagent ensemble et ils sont ensemble. Devine ce qui va se passer avec eux? Je vais te le dire. Du sexe. Dis-je.

Maman se recula et acquiesça.

« Très bien chérie. Mais fais en sorte que rien de ceci ne vienne entacher ta relation avec ton frère. Vous avez grandi si proche. Ce serait stupide de se fâcher pour une stupidité. » Dit-elle tristement.

"Maman, je suis fâchée. J'ai le droit de l'être. Je le suis encore plus envers Hermione. » Dis-je en sentant la colère renaître en moi.

Je me retournai et commençai à remplir mon assiette.

« Oh chérie. » Dit-maman.

« 'man, pas maintenant. » Dis-je d'un ton sec.

J'apportai mon assiette à une place libre et je m'y assieds. Je regardai Harry passer derrière Ron et Hermione et venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lui lançai un regard et je soupirai. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et je soupirai à nouveau.

"Ginny?" Demanda-t-il en me regardant. "Tu veux de l'eau? »

« Non, » Je sentis mes joues s'enflammées. « Ma mère me faisait la morale à propos du fais que je déménageais avec toi. » Je pris une bouchée de veau et je souris de délice.

Ma mère savait comment cuisiner.

« Oh oui? Elle ne t'a pas fait changer d'avis n'Est-ce pas? » Demanda Harry, inquiet du fait qu'elle aurait pu changer d'idée.

« Non, ma mère n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi depuis des années. » Dis-je.

Harry sembla soulagé. Il ne voulait pas devoir faire des recherches pour un nouveau coloc.

« Alors quand penses-tu emménager? Je vais faire en sorte que Ron ait sortit ses cochonneries de là avant ton arrivée. » Dit Harry en souriant.

J'appréciais ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

« J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi Harry. Sans toi, je reviendrais vivre ici, avec mes parents. » Je regardai la cuisine et soupirai. « Si quelque chose aurait pu affecter le trio c'est bien ceci. » Ajoutais-je d'un ton sec.

« Ouais, bon, ils se placent toujours l'un et l'autre devant moi. J'ai compris. Ron est plus important pour Hermione que moi et Hermione est plus important pour Ron que moi. Tout ceci due au sexe."

"Je suis sa soeur. Il ne devrait pas me tourner le dos, ni s'arranger pour me jeter hors de chez moi pour être avec sa petite amie. Et Hermione… Arg. On s'était promis qu'aucun garçon ne viendrait s'immiscer entre nous. Et devine où il est maintenant? Il est venu mettre son gros derrière justement où il ne fallais pas. » Sifflais-je.

Pendant quelques heures, Harry et moi s'amusèrent à énumérer toutes les mauvaises choses à propos de Ron et Hermione en plus de rire de celles-ci. Nous nous rendîmes même pas compte de leur arrivée.

« De quoi parliez-vous? » Demanda Hermione.

« Rien. » Dit Harry en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui souris et je regardai Hermione.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? » Dis-je.

« Nous voulions juste savoir si vous étiez toujours fâchés. »

« Vous vouliez savoir si nous étions toujours fâchés. Moi je le suis. Toi Ginny? » Demanda Harry.

Ses paroles étaient sèches.

"Rêve toujours!"Dis-je en leur souriant.

« Oui, nous sommes toujours fâchés. Autre chose? » Demanda Harry.

« Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez d'être fâchés? » Demanda Ron en s'asseyant aux côtés de Harry qui lui lança un regard glacial.

« J'en sais absolument rien. Je t'en reparlerai en moment voulus. Gin, je retourne chez moi. Que dirais-tu d'embarquer et de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ta nouvelle maison? » Dit Harry en cherchant ses clés de voiture.

"Harry, nous sommes venus ensemble par contre. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à partir tout de suite. » Dit Hermione en plaçant son bras autour de Ron.

« Bien, nous avons tous à trouver de nouvelles solutions dans notre vie; je suis sur que vous pouvez retrouver un moyen pour retourner chez vous. » Dis-je en lui souriant. « Bye. »

Je leur envoyai un baiser volant en m'éloignant. J'allais bien m'amuser.

Harry et moi firmes le trajet d'une dizaine de minutes en silence, trop frustré pour parler. Lorsque nous arrivèrent finalement à la maison, j'étais vraiment très excitée. Cette maison était bien plus grande que la mienne.

Harry ouvrit la porte et j'entrai en courant.

« Ah mon dieu! » M'exclamais-je en regardant la taille du salon et la cuisine.

Harry sourit et me mena à ce qui deviendra l'ancienne chambre de Ron.

« C'est tellement grand. Est-ce que c'est un walk-in? J'avais juste une petite penderie minuscule chez Hermione. »Dis-je impressionnée. « Je vais devoir aller faire les magasins pour le remplir. Eurk! C'est quoi ça? »Ajoutais-je soudainement en pointant une pile de linge sur le plancher.

Je n'avais jamais regardé la maison d'un point de vue d'habitant. Je me souvenais très bien, par contre, de n'être jamais entré dans la chambre de Ron.

« Je ne crois pas que Ron ait déjà fait le ménage dans sa chambre. » Dit Harry en souriant.

« Tu es brave. » Dis-je sérieusement.

Harry renifla et me mena dans la cuisine.

« Combien est la location? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Oh non, ce n'est rien. » Dit Harry, embarassé.

"Harry, j'ai plus d'argent que mes parents. Je ne suis pas pauvre. Je peux payer une partie du loyer. Maintenant, dis-moi combien? » Amusée qu'il ne voulait pas me demander d'argent.

« Environ quatre gallions par mois. » Dit Harry en rougissant.

« Je peux faire ça. Crois-tu que je travaille dans une ferme de hiboux? » Répondis-je.

Je pouvais facilement payer ça. Je pourrais payer cela pour ma famille pendant des siècles.

"Je ne voulais pas te mettre de pression." Dit Harry embarrassé à nouveau.

« C'est correcte. » Je jetai un regard à l'entours. "Je crois que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau compagnon de maison."

"Parfais. J'ai les papiers en règle ici." Harry se dirigea vers un tiroir et y prit une pile de papier. « Je me les ai procuré quelques jours auparavant lorsque Ron m'a annoncé qu'il partait. » Expliqua Harry. « Tu dois signer ici, ici, ici, tes initiales ici, signe ici, ici et ici. Dit Harry en pointant diverses lignes.

J'inscrivis mon nom aux endroits indiqués et je le regardai à nouveau.

« Autre chose? » Demandais-je en souriant.

« Oui. J'ai besoin de l'argent de ce mois-ci et du prochain mois. » Dit Harry.

Encore une fois, il se mit à rougir.

« Je n'ai pas 8 gallions sur moi maintenant, mais j'en ai tout de même trois. » Dis-je en fouillant dans ma bourse. « Si tu me reconduis chez moi, je te donnerais le reste. » Ajoutais-je en le regardant.

"Parfais" Dit Harry en souriant.

Il prit ses clés et me conduisit à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour moi et la referma lorsque je fus assise. Je le regardai faire le tour de la voiture dans le miroir avec des yeux ronds. Tout un gentleman. Ron ne ferait jamais ça. Il m'a déjà fait marcher jusqu'à la maison après m'avoir jeté hors de la voiture. Il avait fait cela parce qu'il me trouvait simplement ennuyante.

Le trajet vers ce qui deviendrait mon ancienne demeure se passa sous les commentaires que Harry faisait sur ses projets pour la maison, maintenant qu'il savait que sa nouvelle compagne de maison était plus à l'ordre. Je lui dis que j'étais calme et rangé et que je ne lui causerai pas de problèmes. J'ai aussi ajouté que je n'apporterais pas d'inconnus.

« Très bien! » Dit Harry en riant.

Lorsque nous arrivons, je grognai lorsque je remarquai que les lumières étaient allumées. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient là. Arg! Je sortis de la voiture et montai l'escalier. Je manquai me fracturer le cou sur la glace où Hermione était sensée avoir étendu du sel depuis une semaine déjà. Je fouillai pour retrouver mes clés et j'ouvris la porte. Je frissonnai à ce que je vis. Il y avait des chandelles partout en plus du t-shirt de quelqu'un.

« Merveilleux, ils s'amusent à faire des bébés. » Criais-je à Harry qui semblait soudainement inconfortable. « Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour! » Criais-je en direction de la porte d'Hermione.

J'entendis un cri étouffé et quelqu'un qui tombe en bas d'un lit et vis finalement Hermione apparaître.

« Tu es de retour? » Dit Hermione.

Elle portait une robe de chambre qui ne cachait absolument rien.

"Non, je ne suis pas vraiment là." Dis-je sarcastiquement en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. « Avez-vous touché à mes affaires? » Ajoutais-je en y jetant un coup d'œil.

« Nous voulions juste voir comment nous pourrions arranger la salle de jeu de Ron. Tu comprends? » Dit Hermione en s'appuyant au cadrage de la porte.

« Pas avant que j'aie sorti mes affaires de cette pièce, merci! » Lui dis-je.

Elle sembla outrée et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

« Je suis seulement ici pour prendre mon argent. » Je me dirigeai vers mon mini coffre et je le déverrouillai. Je sortis 5 gallions et je les mis dans ma poche. « Ensuite, je vais lire et me coucher. Veuillez ne pas m'adresser la parole. Rien de ce que vous me direz ne m'intéressera. » Ajoutais-je en lui souriant.

« Vas-tu être fâchée pour toujours? » Demanda Hermione tristement.

"Tu vois, tu m'as jetée de ma propre maison. En plus tu le fais en ne te souciant même pas où je pourrais rester et tu fais ça en plus pour un garçon. Ron pour être plus exacte. Je ne me rendrai même pas plus loin. Alors, oui je vais être fâchée pour un moment. Serons-nous des amies de nouveau un jour? J'en sais rien. Ayez une merveilleuse vie pareille. » Dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Dans la cuisine, Harry regardait à l'entour de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Voilà » Fis-je en lui tendant les gallions en souriant.

« Tu peux emménager dès que Ron part. » Dir Harry.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et Ron apparut.

« Salut vous deux! » S'écria-t-il comme si de rien était. « Que faites-vous ici? »

« J'habite toujours ici au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Sifflais-je vers lui. Il sembla fâché, mais un regard vers Hermione le fit taire.

« Ginny, je veux emménager ici la semaine prochaine. Crois-tu que tes affaires pourront être partiellement déplacées d'ici ce temps-là? » Demanda Ron en tentant de me sourire.

"Ron, avant même que je déménage dans cette pièce, je la veux nettoyer et désinfectée. Je viens juste de voir quelque chose bouger sous une pile gigantesque de vêtements. Je ne déménage pas dans un nid de bactéries. Nettoie-le. »

« Parfais. »

« Salut Harry. J'imagine que l'on va se voir la semaine prochaine. "

Harry sourit.

"Salut Ginny." Dit Harry.

Il se retourna et quitta sans même adresser la parole à Ron ou Hermione.

Je me tournai vers eux, dégoûtée. Je voulais leur faire autant de mal que ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

« Hermione, j'aimerais ravoir ma chemise avant que je quitte. » L'informais-je.

Elle sembla horrifiée.

« Mais je porte toujours cette chemise. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Ainsi que mes CD. » Ajoutais-je avant de claquer ma porte. Une fois bien enfermée, je regardai les alentours. Quelque chose avait été bougé, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai un sandwich à moitié mangé sur mon lit. Je criai, outragée. Je pris l'assiette et ouvrit la porte. Ron et Hermione se tenaient toujours à l'extérieur. Je lançai l'assiette que Ron attrapa. Je refermai la porte. Cette semaine allait être longue.

Review svp

…


End file.
